Bunny Babysitting
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Sabrina, my Disney OC, volunteers to babysit all 420 of Oswald's bunny children. At first it seems like fun, but when bedtime comes around the bunnies start to hide. Can she get all of them in bed before Oswald comes home?


"Are you SURE you're up for it Sabrina?" Oswald asked. "The last babysitter jumped off a cliff from just knowing that there were four hundred and twenty kids."

"I'm sure Oswald, stop worrying! If I can watch Pluto and Figaro in the same room, I think I can watch four hundred and twenty bunny kids." Sabrina assured.

"Are you sure you know your math?" Oswald joked, smirking a little. Sabrina gave him a sarcastic laugh, and started to push him out the door.

"Go have an adult evening with your wife, don't try to reproduce while you're at it, and when you get home everything will be fine. You have my word."

"I trust you Sabrina." Oswald told her.

"And I trust that you'll have a great night." Sabrina told him, practically shoving him out the door. Oswald let himself get pushed by Sabrina and let her slam the door behind her. He smiled a little. She had no idea what she was in for...

"They're gone." Sabrina sighed as she had her back leaning on the door. She walked into the living room, and saw that mess she had gotten herself into. There were bunnies bouncing off the walls, having pillow fights with the couch cushions, swinging off on the ceiling fan, and pretty much getting themselves in trouble.

"Babysitting." Sabrina muttered to herself. "Always an adventure."

She cleared her throat and shouted,

"Attention!"

In an instant, all the bunny children formed several lines in front of her and stood erect like little statues.

"Alright my little bunnies, you all know the rules." Sabrina told them, getting straight to business. "One bunny hop out of line, and I will not come back. We were really close last time, and I will not want that to happen again. Honestly, I love you little bunnies like siblings. I don't want to leave you to some nanny that might not be as nice as I am. We can't all have Mary Poppins, can we? No we can not. We can try, but that's beside the point." Sabrina looked straight at the bunnies. "Can I expect you to be on your best behavior so I can come back another day?"

The bunny kids looked at each other, then they all smiled at Sabrina in the same way at the same time. The next thing Sabrina knew, she was being jumped on her for a great, big group hug that made her fall on the ground. After a few moments of hugging, Sabrina tried to shake them off.

"Come on you guys, don't you want to play instead of squishing my insides out?"

In an instant, the bunny children were off of her, and helped her up. Then they dragged her to an area where they were going to play a game. They played for several hours until Sabrina noticed what time it was.

"Bedtime!" she hollered. All the bunny children looked at her. In one move, they all disappeared from the room. Sabrina sighed, and started her bunny hunt.

"It's... bunny season!" she said, looking under the couch and finding two bunny children there. They let out a surprised squeal and tried to run away, but Sabrina caught them before they got far. She carried them up to the bathroom, gave them a quick bath, and put them in bed, kissing their foreheads. She heard giggling a few feet away and went after it, effectively finding five more bunny children. Sabrina gave them a bath, put them in bed, and kissed their foreheads as well. Eventually, she had the other four hundred and thirteen bathed and in bed. The last two were going to be the hardest. They were the Bonnie and Clyde of the four hundred and twenty.

By now, Sabrina was extremely tired from finding all the other bunnies, and washing them, and putting them to bed. She was extremely testy when she was tired as well. Anything, just one false move, would set her off and she'd be out of the house with no hope of returning.

"Bonnie... Clyde..." she sing-songed, sounding like she was on the edge of snapping. "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

She listened closely for the sounds of giggling, it was a habit that always helped. Then she heard them, they were in the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" she declared, scaring them. They squealed in fright, and left the room. Sabrina ran after them, redirecting them into the bathtub. Quickly, she took the bunny bath soap and squirted the bunnies with it. She then proceeded to scrub the bunnies until their fur gleamed a lighter shade of blue, and they were literally squeaky clean. Sabrina put the bunnies in their pajamas, and they looked at each other. Both of them laughed at the sight of their sibling in the pajamas that Ortensia had knitted for them not to long ago. Sabrina smiled a little but said,

"Come on, in bed we go now." and without a moment's hesitation before the bunnies could even flinch, Sabrina picked them up and carried them to bed. She put them in their beds, gave them a kiss, and turned off the light.

"Good night." Sabrina whispered in the dark. But before she could leave the room, the light turned back on again.

"Bonnie!" Sabrina snapped, and switched the light off again. But the light came back on again. Sabrina turned it off again, but it was turned back on. It was on again, then it was off again, then it was on, then it was off. Finally, the constant on and off-ing made the light blow up.

"I hope you're happy now." Sabrina told the bunny kids. "Good night."

Sabrina walked into the living room and fell down on the couch. She was both tired and frustrated, and somehow the combination made her cry. She cried for several minutes straight. Why did she think that she was able to babysit those bunny kids? What force on Earth kept making her come back? What was that sound at the door?

Sabrina looked up at the entrance to the living room, and there were the bunny kids feeling upset for their babysitter. How were they to know that they stressed their babysitter to tears? They were only kids after all.

One of the smallest, but not youngest, of the bunny kids went over to Sabrina. He looked at her with curious eyes, then wiped away her tears and smiled at her. The bunny kid then looked at his siblings and nodded. They all went back to their bedroom and came back out with their pillows and blankets. They made a little tent that could have fit all of them, including Sabrina. Sabrina looked at the bunny kids, and they gestured her to go inside. After she went inside, the bunny kids came in as well. They all got comfortable, used several blankets to cover themselves, and all of them, even Sabrina, went to sleep.

An hour later, Oswald and Ortensia returned home and were surprised to see a huge blanket-made tent in their living room. But when they saw that their kids and Sabrina were inside, fast asleep they softly laughed and went into their bedrooms to go to bed as well. Before going to bed, Oswald called Sabrina's aunt and uncle to tell them were she was, and they were happy that he had told them.

"Sabrina would make a nice big sister, wouldn't she?" Ortensia asked before feeling sleepy enough to go to bed.

"She still has living relatives you know." Oswald reminded her.

"I know that." Ortensia said, smiling a little. "But what do you think? Would she be a good big sister?"

"There's no doubt in my mind. Sabrina is sweet and responsible. She can even have one of our own if she wants."

"Tell me you're joking!" Ortensia said, very shocked. But Oswald didn't respond, he pretended to be asleep. "Oswald Rabbit, tell me you are joking!"

When Oswald didn't respond, Ortensia gave him a good smack and she went to sleep. Oswald, joking around of course, laughed himself to sleep.


End file.
